


Needle in a Thread(Gotta get you out of my head)

by DovahCourts



Series: Nickstiel work [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Tailors shop, Barista Dean Winchester, Claire is Castiel's older sister, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Genderswap, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Jeweler Sam Winchester, M/M, Robbery, Tailor Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Nicki comes across a blue-eyed tailor, Cassiel Novak, with friends.Diane Winchester and Samala Winchester.---A person who does not want to be lonely can never be lonelyDISCONTINUED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a genderbend AU as said in the tags,  
> Nicki(Nick) has blue eyes in this one

Raindrops splash against a florally patterned umbrella, a blue-eyed lady, Nicki, held a torn dress.  
  Her eyes scanned the area before setting upon a Tailor Store; _Heaven's Grace_ , not thinking about the name of the name, she walked in.  
  
"There you go Samala! All fixed up for you!" a voice said, "Thanks, Cassiel! How much do I have to pay you?"  _Samala_ said, "Don't worry! It's on the house!"  _Cassiel_ said,  
"Awh, babe, but if I leave without paying I'm going to feel bad."  
"Don't worry! I'll take care of it for ya!"  
"If you say so- oh! New customer!" Samala said as she turned her head to Nicki.  
"Ah! Welcome to my Tailor's shop! My name is Cassiel!" the dark-brown-haired lady said, long flowy hair in a ponytail, only leaving a shortcut hair.  
Just 1 inch below the jawline.  
"Cassiel?"  
"My family was very religious, y'know; Church and all that."  
"Well that it explains why it's always closed on Sundays." another lady spoke.  
"Haha, very funny Diana." Samala chortled in a mocking way,   
Cassie turned over to Nicki, saying "Anything you want me to fix for you, dear?"  
"I-I, uh, yeah. I need you to fix my dress."  
"Alrighty! Just put it on the counter and have a seat! Diana will make some coffee for you, and let me tell ya, she makes a good coffee." the Tailor said with glee, Nicki could feel her heart pumping..what is this? A crush? No, the Tailor already has a girlfriend, probably...Samala was it?  
  


The sound of approaching footsteps diverted Nicki's attention to the source of the sound, Diana was walking over with a Frappuccino.  
"A Frappe? In this weather?" the blonde said as she glared into Diana's dark green eyes.  
"Hey, not my fault my sister's girlfriend likes cold drinks during the cold." the Winchester said with a chuckle, oh, so the Tailor has a girlfriend already...aw shucks...

"What's up guys!" a familiar voice got Cassiel's attention


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

This story is discontinued as I feel like I am loosing a connection with it.


End file.
